This invention relates generally to devices for interconnecting data processing devices. More specifically it relates to cable means for interconnecting computers to permit the bilateral transfer of data.
With the increasing usage of different sizes of computers for both personal and business use there has come a need to transfer information from one kind of a computer to another. For instance an individual may, while traveling, use a laptop and desire, when arriving at a particular location, to transfer information to a desktop computer.
A problem, however, is that the I/O terminals for the devices may not be mechanically compatible or that on some occasions data may have to be transferred either in a serial or parallel mode. A useful interconnecting device should be able to accommodate all of these needs.
Examples of a prior art device known to the applicant is the interconnecting cable sold by Traveling Software of Bothell, Wash., the assignee of this application, as a part of its "Laplink" software package. This assembly includes a cable having serial input and output connectors of one configuration at each end and of shorter cables mechanically and electrically connected to each connector having connectors of a different configuration at their respective ends. Another connecting device known to the applicant is sold under the name of Fastware II by Rupp Brothers having an address in New York City. This includes a cable connecting two different types of serial connectors at each end of a cable. Still another is a parallel cable sold by White Crane Systems, Inc. of Norcross, Ga. Each of these devices offers limited capability to the user.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel interconnecting cable capable of being used in a number of different ways to interconnect computers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel interconnecting cable capable of being used to transfer data either in a parallel or serial mode.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a novel interconnecting cable capable of interconnecting computers having different mechanical configurations at their input/output terminals.